


Boundless Love

by astromirage



Series: Barisi Being Fathers [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Babies, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Parent Rafael Barba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 01:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astromirage/pseuds/astromirage
Summary: Twitter: adasonnycarisi
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: Barisi Being Fathers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548766
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	Boundless Love

Sonny stands in a hospital at a window looking in on the babies. His eyes are stuck to one single, 7 month baby boy. Sonny found him during a raid on a prostitution ring. His mother happened to want nothing to do with him. He feels his stomach churn and twist as he stares at the abandoned child. Sonny tries to push certain thoughts from his brain. He stands up straight and his breath hitches as he feels someone set a hand on his back. 

"What are you thinking about Carisi?" 

"Dumb things my husband would never approve of." He looks to the side to see Liv standing by him, smiling sympathetically. 

He sighs and turns around, back hitting the glass of the window. "I'm not too sure about the disapproving part." 

Sonny raises and eyebrow and eyes Liv questioningly. 

"I want to bet you didn't even talk to Rafa about it." 

Sonny looks down at his wedding ring, extravagant and elegant, just like his husband. He smiles and chuckles. 

"I haven't asked him, no." 

"Then I suggest you do Sonny."

Sonny smiles and nods, walking to the waiting room where Rafael was standing, ready to go home. The lawyer turns around and frowns when he sees his husband's worried expression. 

"What's worrying you cariño?" 

"Uh, I gotta talk to you."

Rafael's eyebrows furrow and he walks to him, grabbing both hands and looking up at him. "What about?"

"I wanna adopt the kid we found today."

Rafael goes silent and he grasps Sonny's hands tighter. 

"I don't know Dominick. I'm not sure I'm going to be a good father. And we don't have the time to raise a child. We both work too much and the hours are too unpredictable." 

"Liv does it, I'll take paternity leave, we'll get a babysitter. And I promise we'll do this together and you're going to be perfect. And if this thing goes through, we'll be fine." 

Rafael looks unsure and unconvinced. 

"I'm going to be right by your side through all of this, you're going to be such a good dad. I promise." 

"Promise?"

"Promise." 

Rafael looks at him and hugs him. "Okay. Let's do this." Sonny grins and his eyes soften as he sees his husband's smiling face. 

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Sonny sits nervously as Rafael rubs his arms and holds his hand. They've gone through the home check and the psych evaluations and everything. It's taken a few months but anything, anything for them to adopt Danny, the name they found out later. 

Their landline phone rings and Sonny jumps as Rafael picks it up. Sonny takes deep breaths and rubs his thighs. He holds his breath as he sees Rafael smile. 

"Yes, thank you." 

Rafael hangs up, and jumps into Sonny's arms. 

"We did it?" the younger asks quietly. 

"We did it!" Rafael exclaims. 

"Fuck!" Sonny grasps Rafael face and kisses him deeply. 

"When is he coming?" 

"Tomorrow, everything is finalized, he's going to be here tomorrow." 

"Holy fuck, we're gonna be parents Rafi." He kisses him again. 

"Yea, we are." 

They hold each other close and take each other's warmth in. 

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Sonny sighs nervously as Rafael straightens his tie and kisses his cheek. 

"Don't be nervous Mi Sol. Everything is set. Our son is coming home today." 

"Our son." Sonny says in disbelief. 

"Yes. Our son Dominick. You've wanted this for such a long time. I've just now realized how much a family means to me. Our son is going to grow up with us, around so much love and people who care for him." 

"I love you."

"I love you too," Rafael's phone chirps, signifying that the CPS worker was here, "Now, let's go meet our son." 

"Yea." 

They exit their bedroom and Rafael opens the door to see the worker holding Danny in a carrier. Sonny feels tears arrive in his eyes and doesn't stop them when they find their way down his face. 

The woman hands the carrier to Rafael with a great smile on her face. "Congratulations." 

Sonny mouths a 'thank you' as he looks from his son to the woman at the door. 

"As you finalized everything before, he's all yours."

She maintains her smile and hands over the official documents, Sonny eagerly taking them. 

"Thank you so much." Rafael mutters out in between silent cries. 

The door closes without Sonny realizing and he follows Rafael as he goes to put Danny in his room. 

"I want to hold him. Can I hold him?" Sonny asks immediately after Rafael sets him in his crib. 

"He's your son Mi Amor, you don't have to ask." 

"Right, right." Sonny carefully picks him up, cradling his head and looking into his green eyes. 

Rafael sets himself into Sonny's side, admiring the baby laying in his husband's strong arms. Danny makes grabby hands at Sonny and he let's him grip his index finger. 

They stand there for a bit, giving Danny kisses and smiling as he coos his sweet baby noises. He starts to fall asleep in his arms and they both sigh. 

"Let him rest, he's had a long day." Rafael says, taking him and setting him down to sleep and pulling a blanket over him.

Sonny takes the nanny cam with him and hold Rafael at his side. 

They make their way to their living room and plop onto the couch. 

"I love him." Rafael says, cuddling into his underarm. 

"I love him too." 

They sit for a bit, indulging in each other's calm ambiance. 

"When do you want the squad to meet him?" Rafael asks. 

"Tomorrow? Whenever we think he'll be okay with it." 

"Yea, okay." 

Sonny kisses his head and groans when he hears Danny's cries from the room over. "I'll be right back Rafi."

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: adasonnycarisi


End file.
